Log of the Grinning Shadow Pirates
by Zeonzen
Summary: My first story, set in the same universe as the original with the Strawhats already in Paradise. Meanwhile, the Grinning Shadows have only just begun in the North Blue.
1. What's with All the Brew Ha-Ha?

A lone marine dinghy, manned by two, sailed the North Blue. On that clear and sunny day, anyone could tell they certainly didn't work for the World Government.

Sitting at the bow, one was dressed in an impeccable, black pinstriped, three-piece, double-breasted suit. It was further accented with a cream handkerchief in the breast pocket and similarity dyed, Windsor knotted necktie. Strangely, his facial features were mostly hidden by a cream scarf hanging from the bottom of his nose to his shoulders. The rest of it hung off his left shoulder. His eyes were obscured by round, rimless sunglasses. His short and shaggy platinum blonde hair was cut just above his shades. He possessed a healthy skin tone and would stand taller than any average man if he wasn't sitting down. He twirled a black bowler with a white band on his right index finger and starred off at the horizon, expecting something soon.

Sitting next to the rudder was a man with a confident smile and walking a coin along the back his left hand. It seemed to say that he knew more than he was letting on and was completely unworried about the situation at hand. His black duster flared behind him with every cresting wave, and his black tricorner hat protected his eyes from the sun's glare. A cutlass sat on his hip, and a pistol was holstered at his side. His pants were bound at his waist but loose enough not to hamper his movements. A white cat with turquoise spots crawled up from his pocket. It mewled adorably and pointed a paw toward the horizon.

"Ahoy, land-ho captain," Ryan said with little enthusiasm as he put on his derby. Still, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a notepad and pencil. He began to sketch the island on the horizon.

Zerje smiled from ear to ear, even more so then usual, "Good eye Coral. Ahh, there we go! Barrel Island! Finally, we can get some rum! And not just any rum, I'm talking about _the_ rum... Brew! Best drink in all the North Blue!" His eyes darted up and to the left, his face scrunched in serious contemplation, "Scratch that. On second thought, it's the best drink in all the Four Blues! Hands down and bottoms up."

Upon quickly completing his drawing, Ryan slid his pad back under his coat. He then rested an elbow in his hand whiles he rubbed his chin through his scarf, "Should be easy to 'acquire' a ship too. Tons of pirates hang around the island just for the bars even with the Cork in the center of the island. Especially around the Brewery, home of the Brew."

Flipping the coin into his pocket, Zerje grabbed the ropes. He turned the sail to catch the wind that had suddenly decided to blow, somehow still steering the rudder with his foot, "Well, all this gum flappin' is just making me thirstier."

Ryan's stomach decided to join in with the captain's good mood with a word of its own, "And hungry. A big, juicy steak sounds good right about now."

If it was anyone but him, Zerje could swear he heard Ryan smacking his lips.

* * *

><p>A few scant minutes later, the dinghy pulled into harbor among the many, many other ships, mainly of the pirate variety.<p>

Ryan let out a sharp, low whistle, "I seriously underestimated the amount of pirates that would be here. It is just like a mini-Loguetown."

Zerje, on the other hand, just continued to smile broadly, "Yep, food, women, fighting and, of course, let's not forget the most important thing, booze! All these things can be had at Barrel Island. Some even at the same time." Suddenly, his smile was gone and replaced by a stern glare.

"So you noticed too?" Ryan asked. Their dinghy was attracting a lot of attention from the less reputable onlookers aboard their own ships. Sailing a marine vessel into an assortment of pirate ships had that affect.

On deck, from a ship in ahead of them, a very homely looking pirate cupped his hand around his mouth, "Oi, ya lap dogs lost or somethin'? The marine's dock be on the other side of the island!"

Coral hissed defiantly.

Zerje looked down at her, "I know you're a cat but you do like lying on laps." He couldn't help but smile, gazing back up at the pirate, "While that's nice to know, we ain't marines. We're just... 'borrowing' this for the time being."

"Though, it would be very hard to return it now and for more than a few reasons," Ryan chimed in, being directed more at Zerje then the pirate.

"Well don't be surprised if that little thing be at the bottom of the harbor when ya get back," he laughed with a high sense of self satisfaction.

Ryan quirked a brow at the statement, before Zerje interrupted the pirate's merriment while moving the dinghy closer to the ship, "In that case, we'll just make sure to borrow yours. Y'know, if that happens." He cheerfully proclaimed while giving the man his patented, toothy grin.

That cause the man to laugh even harder, "HA! Just the two of you? Oh, that's rich!"

"I do not know Zerje. I do not think we want a ship that possess a leak." Ryan said as he laid a hand just above the ship's waterline.

The pirate leaned over the railing, "Leak?" He scanned the ship's hull, "What leak?"

Ryan cocked back his fist before punching a cannonball-sized hole in the ship. "That one," he stated simply.

The pirate's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "You son of a...!"

Zerje smiled wider at his First Mate's antics, "Hey now, this is no time to get angry. You're taking on water there bucko."

The pirate ran off shouting obscenities and calling for his crew to grab the buckets.

Ryan shook his head as he sat back down, "I do not like being looked down on."

Zerje chuckled, "No one does my friend. Still, I did kinda like that ship."

"Shut it."

* * *

><p>Paying their two bits for a ship of such modest size to dock, both of them made a bee line to the Brewery. While the streets were busy, the two went largely unnoticed by everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Now, the Brewery is just what it said on the tin, a brewery but not just any plain old one. It was a brewery with an inn connected directly to it and a large one at that. All the workers, in their off time, received free alcohol. While Brew was the most popular, it was the not the only drink they made. Alcoholics from all Four Blues moved there when they heard that sweet deal. It was like a dream come true. As long as they didn't drink on the job, they got to their employment. Even they weren't dumb enough to ruin the perfect gig for a bit of the grog. It was owned and run by Benjamin Brew XXIII, his forefather discovered the local sugarcane that lead to Brew's inevitable concoction. It boast the highest proof in all Four Blues.<p>

* * *

><p>The double swing doors swung as the two made their entrance, Zerje immediately headed for the bar, slamming down some beli, "Hey Gus, the usual!" Gus was a stout and grizzled barman; scruffy, well-muscled, bald, round nose, beady eyes and chained smoked cigars, "Yo Guv, back aga'n I see. One Brew comin' up!" He turned around, picking one of the hundred or so off the shelves.<p>

"Mau," Coral purred as she leaped onto the bar.

"And a saucer of milk," Gus chuckled. He thumbed to Ryan who joined him at the bar removing his derby "And your mate?"

"Uh, just some of that milk and an orange juice... both on the rocks."

Time seemed to stop for a moment as all eyes were on Ryan. You do not simply go to the Brewery, let alone the bar and not order a drink fitting of its majesty. Undaunted by the onlookers, Ryan continued, "And the biggest steak you have, medium rare and a half dozen eggs, sunny side up."

Nostalgia washed over the seasoned bartender. It was like the first time he met Zerje all over again. The regular customers who ordered a bottle of Brew and large orders were, well... Bigger. Watching Zerje slam a whole bottle of the stuff for the first time nearly floored the bartender. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't standing right there when it happened.

Gus shrugged, "You got it chum."

"Normally, I would say it is too early to drink but...," Ryan paused and looked around the bar. "I do not think that matters here."

"Right you are matey. Most of these clowns don't even know what time it is anyway," Zerje remarked before continuing to down his Brew.

After a few minutes at the bar, they were joined by a trio of homely individuals dressed in the typical pirate attire. They mostly gathered around Ryan. "Oi, that be a fancy suit ya got there. Don'tcha ya think yer in the wrong bar? All smartly dressed and not orderin' any grog."

Ryan turned his head to the speaker, his face showing no signs of anything, "No." Then he took a swig of his iced milk.

They were slightly taken back by his indignation but before they could act, Gus returned with Ryan's order and two extra plates, "Brought you some chips too mate. Can't go havin' steak and eggs wif out'em." He placed the other next to the saucer of milk, "And some fish for Lucky." She purred gratefully.

The pirates took a seat next to Ryan, each of them grinning, "That be a lot of food fer a little guy like you."

Gus would swear Ryan was drooling behind his scarf as he raised his fork. His eyes flickered to the side behind his sunglasses. A pirate's hand was a little close to his plate for Ryan's comfort. Zerje watched as Ryan skewered the pirate's hand with his pronged utensil and left it there. He then proceeded to reach into his jacket and took out a fork, "Never touch a hungry man's meal. Ever!"

"Wait, you carry a fork with you?" Zerje couldn't help but inquire with a quizzical smile.

Ryan nodded, "Yes, why?"

Zerje shrugged with a grin, "No reason."

Before Ryan could dig in, the pirate dislodged the fork with a grunt. Then proceeded to thrust it in Ryan's general direction, "You son of a..."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ryan quickly cut him off with a punch straight to the mouth. The pirate was accelerated into his friends and they were sent spiraling into the wall

Gus slapped his hands on the bar, pointing to a sign behind him, "Oi, can't ya blokes read! Zerje, control your mate would ya? That or I'mma gonna haf to call the bouncer."

_No Fighting! Take it to _**The Pit!**

Zerje nodded, gesturing a mock salute, "Can do." He turned to his First Mate, noting that somehow he already cleaned his plate and emptied his cups, polished off his own, "Ah! Man that hit the spot! Now, normally, I would say you have to take any further business likes that downstairs. But, since you already knock them out anyway, I think they'll let it slide just this once."

"Sorry, it will not happen again," Ryan said as he wiped off his mouth behind his scarf with his handkerchief.

Suddenly, the double swing doors were knocked off their hinges, toppling a few tables and drunkards, as a mountain of a man ducked through the door way. Tan trousers, brown boots, and an olive green duster with no under shirt and he shouldered a large wooden mallet. A simple attire, that perfectly accented the look on his face.

An all too familiar face came out from behind him and pointed to the bar, "That's them boss! The one in the suit did it!"

Gus shrugged, raising his hands palm up, "That's it! Callin' the bouncer. Gettin' too old fer this me thinks." He proceeded to press a button hidden under the bar.

* * *

><p>In the back, where the actually brewery could be found, a den-den mushi started to vibrate loudly in an office. An old man, dressed in the typical factory attire of a yellow hard hat, blue overalls and white shirt, silenced it from his chair. He stood up, exited his office and approached the guard railing. He took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs over the machinery, "KAITO!"<p>

A much younger man, dressed in the same uniform except he also wore a green boiler suit, safety goggles and respirator mask poked his head above the machines on the ground floor. His soft, green eyes could be seen through the goggles. He lowered his mask, revealing his strong facial features and jaw, "Yeah da... Err, boss?"

His father thumbed behind himself, "Gus has some trash that needs taken out up front."

Kaito grinned from ear to ear as he unzipped his suit while discarding his helmet and goggles, revealing his short, dirty blonde hair, "On it!" With a strong gust of wind, he leaped up to the railing and out the door.

* * *

><p>The hammer wielding captain stepped up to the bar, "I'm..."<p>

"Captain Hammer, of the Hammer Pirates," Ryan interrupted without turning around.

"Bounty of 10,000,000," Zerje finished.

Hammer blinked a few times in surprise before trying to continue, "Well..."

"You would like revenge for your ship, correct?" Ryan ended.

Hammer slumped his shoulder, looking a little defeated, "Well, yeah and..."

Zerje pointed over to the trio of unconscious pirates, "Those guys too I'm guessing. They look like the type of wannabes that would follow you around." The Hammer pirates followed his finger to the pile. One tertiary crew member spoke up, "They got'em already!"

"Yes and I must say your men can be very rude," Ryan quipped, the irony of the situation lost on him at the moment. Though, not the face fallen drunkards who heard it.

Practically fuming, Hammer smashed his mallet into two promptly vacated seats at the bar. "Enough!"

Having slipped to the side, Zerje thumbed at captain angry, "I think I see where they got it from."

"It appears that he cannot read either," remarked Ryan next to Zerje, donning his derby.

Finally, having blown a gasket, Hammer fumed, "Oh, that's it!" He motioned his weapon toward the two, "Get'em boys!"

Without warning, a voice rung out, **"Bifuu."** A large gust of wind knocked all the Hammer pirates end over end, excluding the captain who weathered the storm. Kaito stepped into the light, hand still extended at his target, "Hey now, two versus a lot ain't fair in my book. Either take it to the Pit or take it up with me and trust me, you _don't_ wanna do that." He was already gathering wind between his hands, shaping it into a sphere.

Hammer growled, "Damn it! I don't care if you did eat a devil fruit. I'm gonna bust your head, then I'm gonna bus..."

**"Kaze Dama,"** once again, Hammer was interrupted by what must have felt like a cannonball to the gut as he was hurled out the entrance.

Zerje let out a sharp whistle, followed by a brief applaud, "Nice work." He gave his patented, never fail, winningest smile, "Ever think about being a pirate?"

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Log of the Grinning Shadow Pirates...**

**?:** What in tarnation?

**?:** I say, isn't this a bit of a sticky wicket?

**?:** Look at the scum. Happy that it managed to defeat some other scum.

**Put a Cork in It! (Barrel Island, Part II)**

**Zerje:** When we win, we get a ship and the bounty for Hammer. For supplies... and other necessities.

* * *

><p><strong>Terms and Attacks:<strong>

**Kaito**

**Bifuu** - Obviously Japanese, meaning _Gentle Breeze_. A simple and quick gust of wind that can reach hurricane force speed! Of course the name is little bit of a joke that his enemies do not find funny.

**Kaze Dama** - Japanese again, meaning _Wind Ball_. Compressing wind in into a spiral sphere of... Is any of this sounding familiar? Though, as you read, it can be used at a range and is pretty fast too.

* * *

><p>So... first published fanfic ever. Therefore, be as honest as you need to be so I can get better at this.<p>

Is it strange that the two starting characters didn't get any real action? Oh, don't worry, this only part one.

* * *

><p>EDIT: Went back, made the tense consistent and cleared some things up (hopefully...)<p>

skatherhead42 - Yay! I got my hooks in someone. It's a good feeling. The chapter four should be up by the middle of July at the latest.


	2. Put a Cork in It!

_Without warning, a voice rung out, "Bifuu." A large gust of wind knocked all the Hammer pirates down, excluding the captain who weathered the storm. Kaito stepped into the light, hand still extended at his target, "Hey now, two versus a lot ain't fair in my book. Either take it to the Pit or take it up with me and trust me, you do not wanna do that." He was already gathering wind between his hands, shaping it into a sphere._

_Hammer growled, "Damn it! I don't care if you did eat a devil fruit. I'm gonna bust your head, then I'm gonna bus..." _

_"Kaze Dama," once again, Hammer was interrupted by what must have felt like a cannonball to the gut as he was hurled out the doors._

_Zerje let out a sharp whistle, followed by a brief applaud, "Nice work." He gave him his patented, never fail, winningest smile, "Ever think about becoming a pirate?"_

* * *

><p>Literally, across the street from the Brewery was 'The Cork', the marine base of Barrel Island. Moments ago, the commanding officer of it was making his rounds. He exited the base, the guardsmen snapped to attention with a salute, in unison, "Good day Captain Buck, sir!"<p>

"Howdy boys," Buck adjusted his silver belt buckle, which was the shape of the World Government's emblem. The dust blew in the wind seemed to part around Captain Buck's pristine, white cowboy outfit, pointed boots and all. As if the very dirt was scared by the great kanji for Justice emblazoned on his white duster. However, whatever supernatural powers seemingly warded the dirt away from the Captain, it did nothing to stop Hammer from slamming into him like his namesake. After having just been bounced from the Brewery, the two Captains were thrown into The Cork. The impact left Buck laying on the ground, a shock of auburn hair showing from under his skewed, ten gallon hat. Seemingly unhurt, Buck pushed the unconscious body off of him. He readjusted his hat, "What in tarnation!?"

Sitting just inside the Cork, the epitome of the middle aged English gentleman, Reginald enjoyed high tea and was reading the paper. His eyes sparkled like merry emeralds and his thick mustache twitched as he hid a smile at Buck's predicament, "I daresay, from the look of things old bean, I'd wager Kaito is sorting out the rubbish again." After a final sip of tea, he put down the local paper and stood. He took his forest green coat off the back of his chair, slipping it on over his matching vest and trousers. He bowed, sweeping off his green derby to show his clean cut salt and pepper hair before gesturing to the now vacant chair, "Care for a spot of tea and a biscuit with jam Buckley? They are smashingly delectable."

Buck slapped Reginalds ankles with his hat, "Darn it Rex. First off, it's Buck and this ain't no time for tea and cookies! Besides, you know I prefer a hot cup o'jo. Anyway, that young buck is over there doing _our_ job."

Reginald straightened as he stroked his mustache, "You're right. We should go thank him post haste."

One face palm later, Buck rose to his feet rubbing his five o'clock shadow in thought, "Speakin' of jo, where is Joe when you need'em? He'd get what I'm sayin'."

"You called boss?" From the kitchen, standing more then seven feet tall, a man walks in dressed in full red samurai armor. His red **kabuto** carried a pair of long, golden spiked horns and a black **menpo **that covered his left eye. He carries a red shafted Guan Dao with nine metal rings lining the back of the blade.

"Yes-sir-e, gather up the boys." Buck grabbed his belt with both hands, "We're going o'er there and showin' those lily-livered sea dogs who's the sheriff round these parts."

* * *

><p>Kaito blinked with a straight face, "Who are you and why should I care?"<p>

"Oh, of course, where are my manners?" Zerje used his right hand and pulled his duster out of the way as he bowed, then dipped his hand beneath him, "Zerje Maximillian Kuryn, Captain of the Shadow Pirates." He up righted and thumbed to Ryan, "And this is my first mate, also known as the man who put a hole in the Hammer's ship and knocked out three goons with a single punch..." Zerje held one hand to side of his mouth, hiding his smile from Ryan, "He didn't read the sign."

He glared at Zerje from the corner of his eyes, "Ryan D. Syrus." He switched his gaze to Kaito, "I see you are an ability user, wind no less."

Kaito nodded, "Yep, had it since I was four. Found it washed up on the beach one day in a box with my brother. Me and him fought over it but I won."

"Wait, wait..." Zerje interrupted with a shocked face, Zerje asked, "You have a last _and_ middle name?"

Ryan popped a brow over his shades, "Nearly everyone does."

Zerje folded his arms over chest,"Well, yeah but you never mentioned it before."

Ryan shrugged, "You never asked. Also, with the whole running for our lives thing..."

Zerjed smiled at Ryan, "Right, right... Touche."

Kaito sighed, "While I may be an expert navigator." He began. "I'm..."

He was cut off by the sound of a bullet being deflected by Zerje's cutlass, "Tough buncha of wannabes aren't they? I guess you did just knock'em down." Ryan slipped on a pair of black, leather gloves as he readjusted his shades at the bridge.

"Then it's time I put them to bed. Get so...," Kaito tried to step forward but found one of his legs was not listening, "WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY LEG?" He shouted as he looked down to see a cat nuzzling it, "Mau."

Zerje turned to Kaito, "Oh and that's Lucky Coral, the ship's mascot."

"Mau."

"And exterminator," he continued.

"Mau!"

"Alright, jeez. Chief Ratcatcher," he finished. "Happy?"

"Mau."

Kaito yelled, "That doesn't answer my question!"

"Long story involving some kairoseki and a pregnant cat. Now just sit tight whilst my first mate and I handle this. I can't expect you to join us without knowing of our... abilities," Zerje said while sheathing his cutlass with a bright smile. Then, with open arms to the Hammer pirates, still smiling, "Who's first?"

A good number of them tried to blitz him, but fortunately, he was already prepared for that particular situation, **"Suigin." **Just like that, he was gone but they were too slow to notice.

One of the blitzers felt something tapping his shoulder. He turned his head to see the grinning Zerje had drawn his cutlass once again before he was decked with its pommel. The rest of them found they had only attacked their target's duster, "What? How'd he..."

Without warning, Ryan landed on the head of the talking pirate with a handstand, "Have any of you ever been to a restaurant in the East Blue called the Baratie?" The others who didn't have a man hand standing on their face shook their heads, "Well, let me show something I picked up while I was there. **Party Table...**" He spun like a top, **"Kick Course."** Placing a foot in about seven pirate faces before dismounting with a flip to right himself, he stomped the back of his mount's head into the floor, "Remember to always tip your waiter.**"**

Zerje gives Ryan an unsatisfied look, "Oi, I had dibs on those ones."

With annoyed tone, Ryan sighed and thumbed over his shoulder, "There are plenty more."

Zerje stomped and threw his arms down, "True but they didn't stab my duster!"

A large sweat drop formed on Ryan's unreadable face signaling his exasperation.

The Hammer pirates couldn't lay a finger on the duo as they mopped the floor with the rest of them. Still stuck on the floor, Kaito pondered, "_Okay, so they aren't bad. That's a nice change of pace."_

Zerje walked back over to Kaito, slipping on his duster in one smooth motion after he picked it up. Scooping up Coral, placed her back into her special pocket, "So, interested?"

Kaito, finally being able get up, started to retort when a squad of marines filed in. Rifles in hand, they all drew a bead on the trio. Zerje held a finger up, then pointed at the marines, "Uh, hold that thought for me would ya?"

The assembled marines split apart as Buck, Reginald and Joe moved to the front. Spurs jangling in the wake of the silence, Buck took a few steps closer. Fist on his hip, Buck questioned, "Well, what do we have hurr? A bar brawl and we weren't invited? Now, I know you drunken, bucktooth, slacked-jawed, yellow bellied scurvy dogs know better than that. But these young bucks hurr don't seem ta. I know y'all ain't ill... illit... y'all can read right?"

Reginald, politely waited for him to finish, "I believe the word you were searching for Buckley, was 'illiterate'."

"Consarn it! I know that! And it's Buck! Not Buckley, not Buckster or even Buckereno. Just Buck! You got that Lieutenant?" Buck stomped his foot with contempt.

"Aye sir!" Reginald snapped to attention, knowing Buck only pulled rank when he was serious.

"Mau."

Zerje looked down to his pocket, "Well, of course he wasn't talking to you! You're a cat!"

"Mau!"

"Whadda ya mean you resent that remark?" Zerje shook his head, returning his attention to the marines, "Anyway, so it looks like you're just here to try and assert what little dominance, if any, you think you have over us. I mean, you just insulted everyone here… except us of course."

Reginald took a small step forward, folding is arms behind his back, "I say, isn't this a bit of a sticky wicket? We would just like you to observe and follow the rules. If you would like to engage in fisticuffs, take it to The Pit."

Ryan pointed to the trio slumped against the wall, "They started it. Then..." He pointed to Kaito, "He handled their captain. We only finished it."

"Damn straight I did and I'd do it again! Woulda handled his lackeys too but I was bit… indisposed at the time. They took care of the rest'em. Besides, it's my _job.._." He cracked a smile, "And my pleasure to crack some skulls."

With all the malice he could muster, Joe spat, "Look at the scum. Happy that it managed to defeat some other scum. Now come with us. I'd rather not dirty **Kyuu Shibousha** with the blood of scum." He held his Guan Do in front of him as he admired his weapon, "But I won't dirty my honor either by letting you go."

Zerje sighed, "So, what it's gonna take for that to happen?"

Buck rubbed his stubble, "I think a night in the slammer should sort this all out."

Lacklusterly, Zerje stated, "Nope."

Buck gave Zerje the dirtiest look he received all day, "What do you mean 'nope'?"

Zerje smiled wildly, "I mean, it ain't happening. Besides, I have a better idea. We go down to The Pit and we fight ya for it." He thumbed to Kaito, "Including him."

"Yeah! Wait... what?!" Kaito managed to squeak out as he shot a surprised glance over to Zerje.

Zerje grinned at Kaito, "You did just say you enjoyed cracking some skulls. I wouldn't believe ya for a second if you didn't want to crack all of theirs."

"Oh, jolly good! I do love a bit of sport after tea." Reginald exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Reginald...," Buck started with a sigh, "Shut it."

Joe shrugged, "It won't be so much a fight as a slaughter. Just the sound of me snapping their bones like skinny. Little. Twigs."

Ryan gaze narrowed behind his shades at Joe, "If you think trying to insult us is going to save you from defeat, you are sorely mistaken."

Joe slammed his weapon through a table, "Come over here and say that nancy boy."

Ryan stomped his foot down, the resulting shockwave caused everything on the floor to rise and hover for a moment, "Gladly."

Buck held his hands up to both parties, "Whoa, hold up there partners. Let's not ferget that we have more men and their arms _are_ gettin' tired. So, let's just say we go through with this... what then?"

Zerje addressed Buck, "When we win, we get a ship and the bounty for Hammer. For supplies... and other necessities."

Ryan cut his eyes at Zerje, "Like rum?"

Zerje smiled as he glanced back, "Maybe..."

As if he was hit by a ton of bricks, Kaito shot to attention, "Wait a minute! That's my bounty!"

Zerje held up his index finger, "_Our_ bounty. We did most of the work thank you very much."

Buck walked up to the group, "Right, _if_ you win, a ship and a ten million beli. Then, any losers will spend a long time in the pokey. Also, best two out of three and I'll throw in a couple barrel of Brew for kicks if you do win. Do we gotta deal?" He held out a hand.

Zerje reached out and gripped the man's hand firmly, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Shortly after, every marine and pirate on the island was sitting in the stands of The Pit. The news spread like wildfire and the arena was roaring for blood.<p>

Now, The Pit was exactly what it sounded like, a large hole in the ground under the Brewery. Bets were placed, beli was won and lives were lost in THE PIT!

The lights dimmed, a spotlight hit the center of the stage on the announcer, a bald, elderly male with a strong, squared jaw, a rounded head and brown, doey eyes. He was dressed in the standard referee's uniform. "This fight is staged for three round, best two out of three. We got the marines on the right." The marines erupted into cheers, the pirates into boos. "And the..." The six fighters stood around the spotlight. The ref walked over to the three pirates, "Uh, what do you boys call yourselves?"

"The Shadow Pirates." Zerje cheerfully stated with a smile.

The ref thought it over for a second, "Nah, too bland. You're the Grinning Shadow Pirates now. I mean, look at you and smiles over there." He thumbed at Ryan who was not amused as he narrowed his gazed but Kaito sure was. "Now, I want a good clean fight. Let's get it on!" The ref pumped his fist as the bell rang.

Reginald handed off his coat and derby to Buck, then began to roll up his sleeves. Ryan tossed Zerje his derby, "I will warm the crowd up for both of you. Besides..." He turned to Kaito, "I can tell you have a grudge with Joe."

Kaito crossed his arms, slightly lowering his head in remembrance, "Yep, my older brother gave him that scar. He tries to take it out on me because bro left a while ago." He looked back up, directly at Joe, "So, yeah, I'll take ol'Cotton Eye."

"That leaves me with Buck," Zerje said with a grin. "Perfect!"

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Log of the Grinning Shadow Pirates...**

**Heckler: **Hey! Fight back already!

**Zerje: **Ryan! You done yet?

**Reginald: **They say imitation is the sincerest of form of flattery.

**In the Pit! (Barrel Island, Part III)**

**Ryan: **For me**, **It is just a means to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Terms and Techs:<strong>

**Kabuto -** A helmet used with traditional Japanese armor as worn by the samurai class.

**Menpo - **A specific type of Mempo. A facial armor worn by samurai. This particular one covers the face from the nose down to the chin and the left eye.

**Zerje**

**Suigin - **Japanese for Mercury. Another name for Mercury is Quicksilver. Not much is know about this technique except that users seemingly moves at inhuman speed.

**Ryan**

**Party Table Kick Course -** That's right, Black Leg. How does Ryan know it? Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

><p>It would've been longer but the next section exceeded the word limit. I think... something kept happening were it wouldn't save anymore after a certain point. Anyway, read and review people. Tell me how I'm doing, what you like, even what you don't.<p>

* * *

><p>Revised, cleared up and made consistent. Hopefully, chapter four will be done in one clean struck.<p> 


	3. In the Pit!

Woot! I finally got a review and by one of my favorite authors no less. It was a good day, a good week in fact, so here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Reginald handed off his coat and derby to Buck, then began to roll up his sleeves. Ryan tossed Zerje his derby, "I will warm the crowd up for both of you. Besides..." He turned to Kaito, "I can tell you have a grudge with Joe."<em>

_Kaito crossed his arms, slightly lowering his head in remembrance, "Yep, my older brother gave him that scar. He tries to take it out on me because bro left a while ago." He looked back up, directly at Joe, "So, yeah, I'll take ol'Cotton Eye."_

_"That leaves me with Buck," Zerje said with a grin. "Perfect!"_

* * *

><p>Everyone exited the ring, except the two fighters.<p>

Reginald raised his clenched fist, knuckles facing Ryan, his right stayed in front his face and his left extended outwards.

Ryan reached into his jacket, pulling out his pad and pencil. Reginald dropped his stance in confusion. After a few seconds of quick doodling, Ryan showed Reginald a perfect sketch of himself, "Sorry, a habit of mine."

"Oh, don't be. It's bloody good. Anywho, ready to begin, err..."

"Ryan. Ryan D. Syrus," introducing himself as he slipped his drawing away, then resting his hands in his pockets.

"Reginald McArthur the Third, a pleasure," adopting his stance once again.

The bell rung and Reginald went to work with a few quick, left jabs. Ryan swayed away promptly. This trend continued, Ryan not fighting back as Reginald kept trying to tag him. The pirates weren't amused. Having seen him in action earlier, they expected a whole lot more. "Hey! Fight back already!"

The marines, on the other hand, didn't think he could. "Reginald's too fast for him!"

"Ryan! You done yet?" Shouted Zerje from the sideline.

Kaito, sporting a puzzled look, turned to Zerje, "Done with what?"

Zerje flashed a knowing smile, "You'll see?"

"Just about...," dodging another jab, Ryan pulled his hands out his pocket, perfectly imitating Reginald's stance.

Reginald nodded with a smile, "They say imitation is the sincerest of form of flattery."

Shaking his head, Ryan launched into a familiar combination of punches, "For me, it is just a means to an end."

Being on the receiving end of his own style was a strange thing to experience for Reginald, as it would for anyone he thought. Still, he expertly parried and avoided all the attacks. Then, began throwing some of his own once more before spotting a slight opening. He drew back his fist for a haymaker unaware that Ryan found a hole in his style and feinted his opening.

Under Reginald's field of vision, Ryan delivered a devastating vertical kick to his opponent's chin, **"Anti-Manner Kick Course!" ** Reginald was shot into the air, accompanied by a bellowing gust of wind. Ryan leaped above his target, bringing a heel down on his shoulder, **"Épaule Shoot." **Reginald slammed back into the ground as Ryan landed softly a few paces away from the crater, _I do not know why but I have been favoring Black Leg today._

The smoke cleared, revealing a slightly bruised and scraped Reginald, "I say, looks like I won't be taking it easy on you old bean." He removed his vest and shirt. folding them neatly and moving them to side before growing larger, wider and hairier. His face elongated and narrowed, as his nose flattened. Two horns grew from his skull and curved below his new, elongated ears. His iris turned yellow and the pupils expanded horizontally. He bleated out, "Nehahahaha!"

Ryan slipped back into his natural stance before pointing at Reginald with his palm turned upward, his arm still at his side, "I was wondering when you were going to shift. I mean, it is no secret that all three of you..." He motioned at the other two marines with a wide sweep, "Have consumed a devil fruit. It is the main reason that you are capable of handling an island full of drunken pirates." He rolled his hand a few times, "Well, that and it is at the end of the North Blue. If it was closer to the Grand Line, there would be a lot more problems to deal with."

Reginald squatted down, his legs tensed, "I think that's enough chit chat for now bloke." Reginald's voice was now noticeably deeper and not as upbeat. He lowered his head, blasting forward while the smoke from his impact trailed behind him, **"Glasgow Kiss!"**

Ryan's eyes widen as he was slammed in the gut and shot across the arena into the opposite wall. The marines erupted into cheer.

Reginald ran a thumb across his nose, turning to face his team, "Hmm, he ain't getting up from that." Suddenly, the marines fell silent. Reginald turned back around to see Ryan dusting himself off giving the pirates a reason to cheer.

"Okay, did not expect that from you of all people, but I have to assume the change is to blame. Goats can be aggressive. Always wanting to butt heads. Fine, I will humor you though," he motioned a challenge with his index and middle finger.

Reginald gritted his teeth before letting a bleat and settled back into his eariler stance, Ryan doing the same.

Kaito squinted, "Oh he's not..."

Zerje smiled, "Oh but he is."

"Glasgow..." Both competitors rocketed at each other before meeting in the center ring, skull to skull, "Kiss!" The resulting shockwave blasted away the dust beneath the two, followed by Reginald. Ryan still rubbed his head, "Of course the old goat has a hard head."

Shot over his old crater, Reginald made a new one in the arena wall. Blood ran down his face from the laceration on his forehead as he slowly pulled himself out. The marines cheered him on. Reginald's vision blurred and all he could see was red as he began to paw the dirt. He hunkered down and through labored breath, he bleated, "I... will not lose... to a... pirate!"

Ryan shook his head, "Then I suggest you use something different then what it appears you are going to use. I have already demonstrated, the same move is not going to cut it."

"Don't worry. I won't!" He pawed the ground one more time before sprinting at Ryan, **"Gorbals..." ** He then launched himself at full force, spinning at a frantic pace, **"Kiss!" **Becoming a goat bullet, he screamed through the air.

In the meantime, Ryan unbuttoned his coat before slipping his right arm out. He rolled his shoulder a few times, "Alright..." He pulled back his hand as he extended a single finger, coiling his arm. As the hairy projectile neared, Ryan thrust and twisted every part of his arm, his index finger hitting the exact center of Reginald's axis of rotation.

A silence fell over the arena as Reginald stopped instantly then dropped to the ground. Ryan didn't move an inch from the 'impact' except to put his sleeve back on. Reginald deflated in more ways then one as he shifted back to his human form while stating, "I... concede."

The referee raised his hand to Ryan, "Winner by forfeit, uhh... Pinstripe?" Ryan nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Marines and pirate jaws dropped and eyes widen as Reginald dragged himself back to his side, dejected and defeated. Ryan walked away as if nothing really happened. The pirates murmured in disbelief between one another before excitedly breaking into cheer at their fellow pirate's victory.

The marines were dead silent, all watching their superior take his seat. Buck, wide eyed as the rest of them handed him jacket and hat, "What... what did he...?"

On the pirate side, Zerje couldn't help but smile, "Did you really have to..."

"Hit him ten times? Yes. Have you ever tried stopping a flying, spinning goat man with one finger?" He quirked a brow at his captain.

He shrugged and smile, "Can't say I have."

Even Kaito had a new found respect for the oddly dressed first mate. He narrowed his gaze, "Just how strong are you?"

"Not strong enough," Ryan said with a lot certainty. "Now get down there."

Kaito's facial featured harden, "Excuse me?"

Ryan hung his head for a second, "You expect the captain to _not_ go last?"

"Good point," he leaped down to the arena, softening his landing with a cushion of air. Then something dawned on him as he turned back around, "Hey! This doesn't mean I'm joining you guys or anything. Just gonna settle the score." Then resumed his course to the center of the ring, pounding his fist together accompanied by a bellow of wind.

Joe leaped down to ring, landing with a thud. He hefted his naginata to rest on his shoulder before sauntering to the center with a high sense of smugness. Everyone saw the glint in his eye. He was going to enjoy it, one way or another.

* * *

><p>With both fighters at center stage, the ref stood between them, "Alright boys, you know the rules. No low blows, no biting or slapping. Now I want a good clean fight. Let's get it on!" He pumped his fist as the bell rung.<p>

Kaito crossed his arms, "Wait, he gets to use a weapon!?"

The ref shrugged, "I'll allow it."

With that, Joe was already coming down with a fierce swing that Kaito narrowly avoided with a sudden wind assisted leap back, "The hell man!"

"The bell rang scum," Joe snorts.

"Yo don't say?" Kaito said with little amusement and oozed sarcasm as he landed. The wind around his arms stirred as he drew them back, "Well, time for me to get some! **Kazeken!" **With a swing of his arms, two blades of wind raced toward their target.

With a grunt and a wild upswing, Kyuu Shibousha's blade met the other two, splitting them in half. The resulting pieces shot towards the ground, kicking up clouds. He shouldered his weapon, "Hmph, of course the coward can't face me at a real man's range." The marines broke into cheer.

Kaito's brow furrowed "Is that so?" He cracked his knuckles before punching the air in front of him, "**Fuonryuudou."** From his fist, an invisible tunnel of air is formed from him to his target. The dirt on the ground split apart by the wake of air.

Joe felt the wind rush by him as he glanced to his side, "Giving up already scum?"

"Nope," he then dove into the air like a professional swimmer, thrusting his arm behind himself followed by a gale force wind. A thin, highly compressed blade of air formed out his hand. He drafted through the slipstream before he swung a knife hand in a wide arc at Joe, **"Fuakufu!" **

Barely catching Kaito's movements from his peripheral, Joe turned in time for Kaito to pass him by. He dug in, grabbed Kyuu with both hands as he turned and begun to swing before the results of his opponent's attacks were made evident.

Kaito cuts him from head to torso, slicing off a piece of his helmet and splitting his mengu in half. Covering his blind eye and wound with his non-dominate hand, Joe let out a low growl, "That. Is. It!" He held out Kyuu Shibousha before his upper body began to spin independently of his legs, hitting a blurring speed in mere moments, turning into a horizontal buzzsaw, **"Koma Koma Nokogiri!"**

"Oh sh...," Kaito's eyes widen in surprise, immediately throwing up his arms and summoned a shielding wind before he was sliced in half. He managed turn a fatal blow into deep cut across his chest.

Joe continued to spin, "Time to end this!" He picked up the speed at a freighting pace, until he became the eye of a tornado, **"Koma Koma Tatsumaki!" ** The first row was promptly abandoned as dust and debry stirred into haze around the arena.

Yelling over the roaring wind, Kaito smiled, "Are you fucking serious!? I control the god damn wind!" Joe didn't seem to care in the least. Kaito growled, "Fine! Have it your way you bastard! **Gu..."** The wind whipped around Kaito violently, the strain of attempting such a feat evident in his tensed body. A column of air sprung to life around him, **"...Fuu!"**

Zerje fired off a whistle, "Damn, how am I gonna beat that?"

Ryan rolled his eyes behind his shades, "I am sure you will think of something."

Back in the ring, two tornadoes clashed head on. Everyone watched in complete awe and silence as the two twisters became one. The wind roared as it picked up one last time, sending pirates and marines alike around and around as it filled the Pit. Then, just as suddenly as it begun, it stopped. The eerie calm after a storm was shattered by falling spectators. Still, they scrambled back to their seats to witness the conclusion.

Joe stood over an unconscious Kaito with a satisfied smirk at the pirates. Ryan and Zerje both watched with a stern gaze while the marines chanted Joe's name. He took his prize back to his side of the ring.

The referee raised his hand to Joe, "Winner by knockout, Lieutenant Joe Joe."

Buck slapped his knee, "By gum, I can always count on you Joe."

Joe just snorted as he took his seat before throwing Kaito to the ground.

Zerje chuckled, "Joe Joe?"

Ryan sighed, "One to one. I know I do not have to tell you what that means."

Zerje just nodded before hopping down, a smile still on his lips.

Buck lowered the rim of his hat, before doing likewise "Time to mosey along.".

* * *

><p>The referee stood in the center as the two fighters got with in, what any experienced combatant would know as, twenty paces of each other. Zerje flapped his duster out of the way, revealing his six shooter on his left. He raised his head, eyes locked on his target. Buck smirked, leaning to his right with crossed arms. A slight breeze blew across the Pit, rustling both contenders dusters and all eyes were back on the ring. The ref looked to Zerje then to Buck, the tension mounting and becoming palpable. He was standing in the crossfire and decided to move to the edge before giving the signal to begin.<p>

"So... Ya feeling lucky punk?" Buck narrowed his gaze, Zerje returning the gesture in kind. Buck straightened his stance, "Draw!"

Zerje was quicker on the draw and fanned the hammer until his cylinder was empty. Each of his shots were dead on but bounced off their target. Buck didn't budge.

Zerje just smiled as he blew the smoke from his muzzle. He shook his head as he swung out the cylinder in one smooth motion,, "Shoulda know it wasn't gonna be enough." He emptied the blanks before reloading one at a time, "Right 'Gun Rack' Buck?" He snapped his cylinder shut before giving it a spin.

Buck sported a half smirk, "So ya knew did ya? Then ya also know ya shoulda just gave up then. I ate the Tsu Tsu no Mi. I'm a gun man and my body is as hard as steel."

"Then you won't mind if I try again," he holstered his gun, lowering his head, eyes covered in the shadow of his tricorne.

"If ya think yer pride can handle it." He bowed and spread his arms apart.

Zerje smirked before taking a shallow breath, "You know it can. **Kage Kaizoku Iaigan...," **He drew and fired off a single hip shot with a unusually loud bang, **"Kage Tama Ten." **He hit his target dead center in the chest.

Buck griped his wound, "What in tarnation?!" He looked down to see blood on his hand, "But that's impossible! What was in that chamber!?" He demanded.

Zerje held up a finger, emptied his cylinder once more with a practiced flick of the wrist, "You mean improbable." He holstered his gun, "And just plain ol'bullets. Still, the odds that you would run into a pirate that could fire six shots so fast that it sounds like one..." He raised his arms and motioned all around them, "Way out here no less, was highly unlikely."

Buck gritted his teeth, "Fine! My turn partner!" He pointed his index and middle fingers at Zerje, both of them turned into barrels, the palm of his hand grew cylinders. His thumbs shifted into hammers before cocking back with a click. Then, Buck let loose a hail of gun fire, **"Colt Coral."** So much in fact, that it kicked up a dust cloud.

"Suigin," With inhuman speed and reflexes, Zerje slipped through the attack with ease and held the point of his cutlass to Buck's throat before he could blink. With a smirk, Zerje declared, "I think you're gonna need a bigger gun."

Buck bristled before regaining his composure with a crooked smile, "So yer fast and a pretty good shot. Now, I doubt ya can cut steel too."

Zerje smiled right back, drawing back his sword, "Oh really? **Kage Kaizoku Ryuu..."**

"Bullshit!"

Zerje slashed four time but again, the attacks blurred together into one seamless slash, **"Giri** **Kiregire no Hachi!**" He left the edges of an octagon in Buck's torso and duster, with them intersecting on his bullet wound.

Buck coughed up a little blood and strained out, "Jumping Jehoshaphat! How'd ya... do that?"

He pointed at the cut with a serious expression, "Very carefully."

"Grrr! Fine!" There was a muffled bang as Buck literally shot back from his position by turning his feet into guns. He extended his arms out to his side before clasping his hands together in front of him at Zerje. He opened his hands as his arms formed into a cannon, "Is this big enough fer ya tough guy?"

Zerje nodded with a mild seriousness, stroking his banded beard, "Should be."

"Heh, alrighty then! Suck on this! **Artillery Annihilator!**" With a loud kaboom, he fired a thirty two pound cannonball.

As the artillery round zipped through the air, Zerje seemingly began to fall as he spun around while one foot left the ground. With a flip, he kicked the cannon ball right back, **"Shinjuhou!" **He landed triumphantly as the marines' jaws dropped and saw their Commanding Officer go up in smoke with a loud boom.

With a beaming smile, Zerje turned to watch the smoke clear, "Two out of three ain't bad."

Buck was on the ground, white eyed and didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon. The referee raised his hand to the pirate side, "Winner by knockout, the Grinning Shadow himself."

The pirates went nuts, "We knew you could do it! Suck on that ya government lap dogs!"

Ryan stomped his foot down, rumbling the stands. Not looking back, glared fixed on Joe, "We fought, not any of you! So shut up!"

Joe wore a malicious sneer, "Well, I guess I'll go lock up my trophy then. Reg, grab the captain." Reginald saluted and hopped down. Joe then turned to the stands, "This ain't no dog and pony show seabags! Time to shove off! Back to base!" He gave one last smirk over his shoulder as he exited with Kaitou slung over his shoulder.

"Yokai!" The marines scrambled around, exiting the arena while Zerje hopped back up. He gave Ryan a nod and a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>Noon turned to night as two shadows skitter through the streets to The Cork.<p>

Kaitou, having regained consciousness several hours earlier, rested against the wall with his wrist clasped in kairoseki cuffs,_ Damn, never woulda guessed the cyclops was so damn strong. I still have a long way to go..._

Then, barely, just barely he felt the wind suddenly shift by his window, "Now, I know you aren't in there feeling sorry for yourself when you got nakama like us looking out for ya, now are ya?" The owner of the voice was none other then Zerje himself sitting on the ledge, Ryan standing next to him.

Kaito eyes widened for a moment, "How'd you two get all the way..." Then, he sighed, shaking his head with a grin, "Nevermind, I should really stop being surprised by you two."

"Yes, you should." Ryan stated flatly.

Zerje rolled his eyes, then smiled, "Anyway, ready to go?"

Katio brows rose in confusion, "Err... where?"

"Paradise of course!" Zerje exclaimed.

Taken back, Kaitou barely got out, "You don't mean..."

Quirking a brow, Ryan interrupted, "Where else would he mean?"

"The three us?" Kaito questioned, "Okay, now I know you two are nuttier then squirrel shit."

Zerje wagged a finger, "Ah ah, I prefer the term adventurous. You rather be locked up in here?"

Kaitou shot to his feet, "Of course not!"

Zerje nodded, "That's what I wanted to hear! Ryan? If you would so please." He motioned to the barred window.

Ryan back kicked the iron bars out of place. Zerje hopped in and picked the lock with tremendous ease, "I'll just save these for later."

Kaitou rubbed his wrist, "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

Zerje returned his attention to Kaitou, "And why wouldn't I be? One Piece is out there and I aims to get it! While I'm at it, I plan to do a couple of others things while I'm at it."

This time, Kaitou quirked a brow with a questioning look, "Like...?"

Still smiling, Zerje answered, "Oh, nothing really. One word in fact. Disestablishmentarianism."

"That's a long word," Kaitou commented.

"Ain't it though? Still, rolls right off don't it?" Zerje remarked right back, "We plan to take down the government then put up a right and proper one in its place."

Kaitou looked out to Ryan on the ledge who gave a definitive nod over his shoulder. Kaito lowered his head and started laughing, "Yep, its official. You two _are_ nuts! You bust me out jail after having me fight in the Pit. And now, you want me to go the Grand Line?"

Zerje raised his hand up in defense, "Whoa, it's not my fault you lost first off. I took a gamble too if Ryan or I lost too. Though, we would still be having this conversation, just in a different light."

Kaitou clenched his fist, "I know that! Really, this my fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Never saw eye to eye with the marines anyway."

"It's hard to do that when one of them is missing one," Ryan added.

Kaito and Zerje turned to Ryan out on the ledge, both with shocked faces. "Ryan... was that a joke?" Zerje questioned.

Ryan shook his head, "Merely an observation."

Coral pops out of Zerje's pocket,"Mau."

"Coral says, if you say so," Zerje conveyed.

Ryan ducked down on the ledge, glaring at Coral through his shades, "I do."

Zerje shrugged, "Alright." He took a step back outside, "Anyway, let's get goin'." He looked over his shoulder, "You _are_ coming right? I mean you can stay here, probably get thrown back in jail, serve your sentence because I doubt they'll allow you to post bail. Then, go back to your normal, boring life of bouncing wannabes and working in a factory . Or..."

Kaitou turned away from Zerje with a distant but familiar look in his eyes, "I can go out to sea and chase after my dreams. There's not much for me here, I see that clearly now. I stuck around for my parents, mainly my dad and while bouncing is fun I think... I think it's time to be like the wind and blow right on outta here. My brother figured that out a log time ago. He said he'd be waiting for me out there. I swear he knows me better then I do some times."

Zerje stepped back down, putting a hand on Kaitou's shoulder, "Hey, don't be gettin' too sentimental on me now. The night is young and we got some unfinished business to take care of." He gave a wild smile as looked out to the harbor.

* * *

><p>Back at a certain dock, the Hammer Pirates were finally finishing the repairs to their hull. Sitting on a hanging scaffold, the shipwright wiped his brow, "Damn, that took all day. Time to hit the hay."<p>

There was a slight breeze as a voice said, "How 'bout just a hit?" The pirate turned around in time to see a fist knock him out his seat and into the sea.

Meanwhile, on deck, Zerje and Ryan appeared out of the shadows, tossing the watch guards over board. They snuck below deck to the Captain's quarter, taking care of the crew quietly along the way.

There was a light knocking at Hammer's door before it was blasted off the hinges by Ryan, "It is rude not to answer when someone knocks."

Hammer hopped out of bed with a fright, "You!"

Zerje grinned and nodded, "Yes, us. Now, don't worry about wakin' your crew. They won't be getting up anytime soon. I came to make good on my promise."

"What promise?"

Moments later, Hammer was ejected off his ship as his Jolly Roger was brought down and a grinning, tricorned skull placed in front of a saber crossed with a pistol was hung in its place.

* * *

><p><strong>Terms and Attacks<strong>

**Ryan**

**Anti-Manner Kick Course – **Black Leg style, a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air.

**Épuale Shoot – **Black Leg style, Use on aerial opponent's by bringing a heel down on their shoulder.

**Reginald**

**Glasgow Kiss – **Quick geographical fact, Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland and third largest in the UK. It is British slang for, you guessed it, a flying headbutt. It can only be used while he's shifted into either his animal or hybrid form.

**Gorbals K****iss**** – **Gorbals is the most dangerous place is Glasgow. By spinning at high speed, he adds extra power to his flying headbutt.

**Kaito**

**Kazeken** – Japanese for _Wind Blade_, with a simple swing of his arm, Kaito fires a blade of compressed air.

**Fuonryuudou – **Japanese for _Turbulent Flow. _Kaito creates a slipstream for himself before he launches through it.

**Fuakufu – **Japanese for _Wind Hand-Axe_. With a chopping motion of his hand, he propels a thin blade of air invisible to the untrained eye and contains high cutting power. It can only be used at close range effectively and must people won't even notice they have been cut until it's too late. Easily one of his best and deadliest melee moves.

**Gufuu – **Japanese for _Tornado_. An old way of saying it but, as you can see it fits his motif.

**Joe**

**Koma Koma Nokogiri** – Japanese for _Top Top Buzzaw. _Seems pretty self explanatory in theory.

**Koma Koma Tatsumaki – **Japanese for _Top Top Tornado_. Spinning at the speed of an EF2.

**Zerje**

**Kage Kaizoku Ryuu -** Japanese for_ Shadow Pirate Style_. Zerje's own personal style that covers swordplay and gun fighting.

**Iaigan: Kage Ten Tama – **More Japanese, _Drawing of the Gun: Shadow Point Bullet. _While it sounds like one shot, he fans the hammer with each finger in such rapid succession it just sounds like one. Though, Ryan suspects there might be something more to it...

**Giri Kiregire no Hachi** – Even more Japanese, _Cutting Pieces of Eight. _Possibly, the most famous of all forms of pirate treasure, if not the most valuable even. Four crossing slashes with such power and skill that they cut steel.

**Shinjuhou – **A little more Japanese, _Pearl Cannon. _Usually requiring a cannon ball of some sort, he kicks with a tremendous force replicating its namesake.

**Buck**

**Colt Coral **– Buck turns both of his hands into Colt revolvers and proceeds to pepper the area in gunfire. Simple, yet effective... normally.

**Artillery Annihilator** – Buck turns his arm and hands into a high caliber cannon.


	4. It Takes Balls! The Red Curtain!

The sun rose on The Cork and a certain cell was being visited. With his back to the door, the fully armored Joe pushed it open, "Rise and shine maggot! I hope ya didn't think you were gonna..." He turned around, tray with a bowl of gruel and spoon present, "Slee..." His good eye darted all around the cell, finally settling on the unbarred window, "Son of a...!" He dropped the tray, gruel slopping on the floor as he turned around and ran back downstairs.

"Boss! Boss!" The scarlet clad warrior cried as he clanked through the halls.

Buck was performing his usual morning routine, a shower and a shave, as the door to his personal bathroom flew open. The abruptness caused him to nick himself and curse, "Consarn it Joe!" He pushed the curtain back, poking his head out, "What's got ya so worked up this damn early?"

Joe huffed and puffed, hands on his knee and hunched over.

Buck tap his foot in annoyance, "Out with it!"

"He's gone!" Joe finally managed to spit out.

"Who?" Buck questioned, continuing to shave.

"Who?!" Joe gasped. "Who do ya think?! KAITO!"

Buck nicked himself again as he came to a sudden stop, "Oh those low down..." He turned off the water, "No good..." Grabbed his towel, "Dirty..." Covered himself, "Yellow bellied..." Then, finally stepped out, dripping wet, "Side-windin' polecats! Tell Rex we're headin' out!"

Joe saluted weakly, rolling his eye before he ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Buck stormed out the bathroom and started drying off, yelling to one of his subordinates outside his room, "Tell the boys ta get the ship ready!" He started to get dress, "And get Brandnew on the horn!" He sat down on his bed, reaching for his boots, "I wanna bounty on their heads by sundown!" He finished slipping on his boot and stomped it down for emphasis.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the sun also rose over the North Blue. On the deck of newly borrowed ship of the Grinning Shadows, Ryan sat on the stern looking at a black box in his hand, "You are going have to get up earlier in the morning if you want to get the drop on me Kaito."<p>

Kaito stopped in his tracks mid step, "How did you..." He began to question. He had lowered the wind resistance around his body, hoping to sneak up on Ryan and see what he was so absorbed in.

Ryan slipped the box away into his suit, "While you did move quieter, you did not move lightly. Besides, the wind shifted in a very distinct way. As a martial artists, you must be aware of every movement your enemy makes. Especially the subtle one. Also, I heard the door to the deck open." He thumbed over to it.

Kaito crossed his arms, "Hmmm, I guessed you were too busy with that box to notice."

Ryan held up a finger, "A careless one and if you were my enemy, your last."

Kaito waited a moment before continuing, "Speaking of the box, what's in it?"

"Emergency precautions."

With a puzzled look, he inquired, "What type of emergency?"

"The bad kind."

Kaito fell on his face, quickly returning to his feet, "Well duh, most emergencies are."

Ryan shrugged, "My dad said I would know when they happened and I only get five of them. They have to be life or death, my own or my nakama's. Failing that, there is an emergency precaution to the emergency precautions."

Kaito's gaze narrowed as his eyes shifted to the side, under his breath, "I don't suppose you're gonna tell me what that is either..."

"A devil fruit."

"What?!" Kaito exclaimed, "Which one?"

Ryan shrugged again, "That is why it is an emergency precaution to emergency precautions. It is for when I have absolutely nothing to lose. It is such gamble that my life does not matter and the means justified the end. As my father would put it."

Kaito nodded sagely, "Wow. Well, hopefully that won't happen anytime soon."

"Agreed," Ryan fell backwards, hooking his legs around the stern. He begun doing a set of hanging sit-ups, "Also, I meant to ask, why you are up so early?"

Kaito moved over to the helm, "Pfft, I worked at a factory where my dad was my boss. I've been getting up at the ass crack of dawn for years now." He grabbed the wheel, "Since you're in the mood for questions, I got one for you."

Ryan pulled himself above the stern, "Proceed." Then went back down.

"Yesterday, why did you pull your arm out of your coat while fighting Reginald?" Kaito rubbed his chin, "It's been buggin' me."

Ryan came back up, "My suit..." Once more, finishing his set, "Is weighted."

"All of it!?" Kaito proclaimed.

Ryan stood up and shrugged, "Well, it is not just my coat, if that is what you were thinking." With that, he leaped to the main mast.

Kaito's jaw nearly dropped, "How much?!"

Ryan shook his head, "Honestly, I have not known for quite some time. That is to say, my father would add more weight and never told me how much it was."

Kaito manned the helm while Ryan continued his morning drills. He was in the middle of doing free-standing press ups on the lower yard of the main mast; adding to the challenge, his legs were in a side split. Kaito watched in amazement as Ryan performed a set of a hundred.

As Ryan finished, Zerje emerged from below deck with bloodshot eyes, rubbing his temple with a white toothbrush in a black cup.

Kaito immediately smirked and yelled out, "G'Morning Captain! Hungover?!"

Zerje winced at the sudden outburst, covering his ears. "What's so mornin' about it?" He grumbled.

Ryan dropped, landing without a sound next to Zerje with crossed arms, "Well, what did you except to happen when you stayed up all night drinking a barrel of Brew by yourself?"

Zerje smiled, moving over to the railing, "Still don't think they're gonna come after us aye?" He started brushing his teeth while Ryan moved over to a gap in the rails next to Zerje and started a set of dips. Ryan quirked a brow at captain, "Would you?"

"Anyway..." Kaito began, "We have a good lead on'em even if they do decide to chase us thanks to the Captain." With all the seriousness he could muster, he continued, "Now, I have an important question...Where the hell are we going?"

Zerje snapped his finger and Lucky appeared on deck with a rolled up scroll in her mouth. She leaped on to the table next to the wheel, unrolling the map with a push of her paw, "Mau."

Zerje chuckled with a mouth fill of foam. He rinsed and spat, "She said 'You're the navigator, you tell me'."

Kaito gave a questioning look, "How can 'mau' mean all that?"

Ryan shook his head, rolling his eyes behind his shades, "Do not ask. Just like many of the other things you will witness in the Grand Line, it is easier just to accept them."

Kaito sighed as he began to eye the map, "Well, we won't need to stop any time soon. There's only three..."

"Mau." Coral interjected.

Kaito's eyes cut to the cat. "Four of us," Kaito corrected himself with mild irritation. "And there was a whole lot of them, so we can skip a few islands and..."

Zerje finished brushing his teeth and joined Kaito, stroking his goatee, "Where's that leave us then?"

"Mau." Coral put a paw on an island.

They both looked at the map. The island in question was in the shape of a mouse. They both narrowed their gaze at Coral, faces hardening.

"Mau?"

Zerje cracked a smile, "Don't 'What?' me. You know what. You just wanna go there because it looks like a mouse."

"Mau?"

Zerje crossed his arms, "What da'ya mean 'So?'. We're not going!"

Coral hopped down and walked away, indignantly saying, "Mau."

Zerje threw up his arms, glaring at the departing feline, "Good, cause we're not!"

Kaito wondered how he understood her but decided to take Ryan's advice. Returning his attention to the map, he pointed at one in the shape of a star, "That's the one, Five Point Island."

Ryan stopped mid dip, "Wait, is that not the one with..."

Zerje nodded with a wild smile, tilting his head to Ryan but still looking at the map, "Yep, sure is."

Ryan sighed before he continued, "Which means..."

Zerje nodded once more, "Yep again."

He finished his dip, "It always does."

Kaito quirked a brow at the two, "Okay... you two want to fill me in?"

Zerje turned to Kaito with a smile, shaking his head, "No."

Confused, Kaito questioned, "Why not?"

Zerje chuckled, raising his shoulders, "Where's the fun in that? You'll see when we get there."

With knitted brows, Katio stated, "Great." He returned to the wheel, letting out a sigh, "Just... great."

* * *

><p>Further along, sitting on the Red Line, Marineford was buzzing with its usual activity. Lieutenant Commander Brandnew sat at his desk, reviewing paperwork when there was a knock at his door, "Enter."<p>

A nondescript officer stepped through the doorway with a denden mushi in hand. "Sir, I have Lieutenant Buckley from the North Blue on the line again."

Brandnew sighed, "If it's about Kaito again, I've already explained..."

"Sir, he said it was and two more."

With slight interest, Brandnew put down his paperwork and motioned his subordinate forward. He set down the den den mushi and Brandnew picked up the receiver, "Report Buckley."

"Ah, finally! Darn it Brandnew, ya know I prefer Buck," he pleaded.

A vein bulged on the side of the Commander's forehead, "I'm going to hang up right now if you don't..."

"Right, right sorry! Look, I know ya think I'm callin' jus'bout Kaito but I ain't. While he did bust out of the hoosegow, he had help by two dirty varmints. They even beat me and Rex in the Pit!"

That caught more of Brandnew interest, "Okay, they were able to beat a Captain and his Lieutenant, helped a prisoner escape incarceration. Anything else?"

"They took down the Hammer Pirates," Buck added.

"Anything of actual note?" He quipped, voicing it with slight amusement. He knew full well that the Hammer Pirates were small fries in the North Blue. They were truly nothing more than ruffians trying to make a name for themselves.

Brandnew could hear Buck scratching his stumble on the other end, "Well... no."

"Fine, send the pictures and give me their names," he reached for a pen.

"Right, their names are Zerje Maximillian Kuryn and Ryan D. Syrus."

Brandnew slammed his free hand on his desk as he shot up from his chair, "Did you say Kuryn and Syrus?!"

"Aye sir!" Buck cried out. He knew Brandnew was as passionate as the next Marine but he never heard him so worked up.

Brandnew sighed heavily, before uttering, "They're supposed to be dead."

"What?! Dead?! Well, they were alive and kickin' sir!"

A sudden graveness entered his tone, "This isn't good." He sat back down, taking a breath, "I'll put out the bounties immediately. If you aren't already, hunt them down!"

Buck couldn't help but smile at the thought of chasing down already dead men, "Ya can count on ol'Gun Rack sir!" With that, he hung up, leaving Brandnew to contemplate the price of two ghost.

He called out to the marine still in the room, "Contact Vice Admiral Tony. He has some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Several days later, on the Grinning Shadow's temporary ship, Zerje had taken the wheel and Kaito sat in the crow's nest. He peered through a telescope, spotting an island on the horizon. What's more, he spotted a castle sitting at the top of it, flying a Jolly Roger. The skull was red, wearing a black ushanka with a red star in the middle and a crossed hook and hammer sitting behind it.<p>

"Guys!" Kaito shouted. "I think we may have a slight problem!"

"Don't worry." Zerje smiled wryly behind the wheel, "We know."

On deck, Ryan and Zerje watched as a fleet of ships with the same flag held position around the entirety of the island.

"The Red Curtain," Ryan stated.

Kaito leaped out of the crow's nest, landing with a slight breeze, "The red what now?"

"Curtain." Ryan said as he pointed towards it, "And they are the Red Star Pirates."

Kaito nodded sagely, "Ah, so this is what you two meant."

Zerje smirked, "Yep and we're gonna cut it."

"Excuse me?" Kaito queried.

"How else are we gonna get to the island?" Zerje inquired with a knowing a smile.

"Well, ya know, I could just fly us over but..." Kaito rolled his eyes, as Zerje joined in, "Where's the fun in that?" Zerje slapped Kaito's shoulder, "Exactly! Now yer gettin' it!"

"We are almost within firing range and they will fire," Ryan causally stated.

"Then, prepare to board the enemy's vessels in the usual fashion," Zerje ordered in an equally casual fashion. Ryan walked off below deck.

Kaito sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He proceeded to ask, "Okay, because you know I have to... What is the usual fashion or am I gonna have to find out?"

Zerje smirked, "Normally, it involves two balls and a cannon. With you around, looks like we'll just need the balls."

Kaito eyes widened, "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Cannonballs," Ryan clarified after coming back up with one in each hand.

"Oh, much better," Kaito sighed with relief. "I think..."

Zerje pointed to the Red Curtain, "See that warship? That's the main ship. As you can see, even from here, it's a lot nicer. We take it out, with its guards. That's the two..." He pointed to the pair on the left, then the right, "On both of its flanks. A nice big hole for you to sail through, while bein' out of range of the rest of 'em if you stick close to the main ship." He motioned to the Red Curtain before coming back to the five targets, taking a munition from Ryan. "You fire these at those two." He pointed at the pair at the ends of the group, "Then, Ryan and I will take care of the rest. All ya gotta do is protect and steer the ship. Savvy?"

Kaito nodded in agreement, "Huh, that's a lot simpler than I thought it was gonna be. That does beg the question, how are you guys getting over there?"

Zerje smiled, "With these." He raised the cannonball.

Kaito, confused, stated, "Okay..."

"Jus' fire 'em," Zerje sighed with a roll of his eyes. He turned to Ryan, "Meet ya in the middle." Zerje confirmed.

Ryan nodded back, "Roger that."

"Aye aye, captain." Kaito said as he controlled the wind, floating the two spheres, "Fuonryuudou." He made a pair of slipstreams to his targets, "Well, if you two are ready... Time to get some! Aori Hou!" The two rounds left the ship as suddenly as a gust of wind.

They leaped from the deck on to the cannonballs and rode them to the Red Curtain. Kaito just let out a sharp whistle, "Damn, how do they keep surprisin' me?"

* * *

><p>On the enemy's main vessel, the lookout spotted the Grinning Shadow's ship. He held his black wool ushanka with a red star in place as he leaned over the crow's nest, "Pirade zhip ep-proaching from zee forward bow!" The Red Star's attire consisted of a red, double breasted overcoat with brass buttons, black pants, leather gloves, boots and a wool ushanka with a red star in the center.<p>

The commanding officer of the deck turned to the north, spotting the ship on the horizon, "Jusd one?! Fah, fire ze cannonz!"

"Zey elready haf!"

* * *

><p>In the sky, the pair of pirates rode their ammo into battle before a resounding, twin cry rang out, "Pearl Cannon!"<p>

The two iron rations screamed through the air, splintering the ships from the deck to bilge. Satisfied, the Grinning Shadow and his First Mate landed on their intended target's topsides. The crew of each ship, dumbfounded, gazed wide eyed in disbelief.

Zerje gave his patented smile, while he tapped the back of his cutlass against his shoulder. He stopped and frowned before immediately smirking, then spread his arms with a slight shrug, "Well, I'm waitin'."

"Ged him!" The commanding officer shrieked.

Knocked out of their stupor, the crew scrambled for their blades and firearms. The others booked down stairs to start bucketing the water.

Zerje took a duelist stance; right to his enemy, left tucked behind his back, "Good. That's more like it!"

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Ryan as he casually strolled across the main deck, hands in his jacket pockets. He stopped at the mainmast and swung his leg back like a lumberjack. With one, skillful kick, he 'chopped' down the tallest spar.<p>

The whole ship churned as the kick reverberated throughout the ship, followed by the snapping of rigging and the groan of the deck as the mast fell into the ocean with a violent splash.

The onlooker's eyes bulged at the spectacle of strength, before turning to their commanding officer who was sporting the same look. He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat, "Ja, fery imprezzive bud vordlezz."

Ryan quirked a brow, turning to the speaker, "Wait, verdles?"

"VORDLEZZ!" The man fumed as his face redden.

Ryan's gaze narrowed in annoyance, "Whatever. Your ship is taking on water and dead in the water. If you are not going to surrender..." He pulled his hands out his pockets, "We have nothing left to discuss." He put a hand to his neck as he adjusted it with a crack, "Prepare yourselves."

* * *

><p>Back on Zerje's ship, he was expertly parrying and deflecting a dozen enemy's attacks, "I don't know why I was exceptin' anythin' outta ya greenhorns. Ya don't even know how'da hold your swords right, let alone attack. Like..." With deft swordplay, he dropped the privates in a flurry of slashes, "That. Next."<p>

The others around him shied away, knowing full well they were no match for his superior swordsmanship. That didn't stop the riflemen in the back from taking aim.

Zerje cut his eyes at the row of riflemen, "Suigin." Suddenly, one of the armed soldiers felt something hard pressed against the back of his head. "I'll squeeze mine if you squeeze yours," Zerje exuberantly threatened with a smirk. The others turned their rifles to Zerje as they heard him.

The solider dropped his rifle and reached for the sky and Zerje cold clocked him with butt of his pistol, "Yeah, I thought so." He was quickly shot at for his actions but was gone with the word 'Suigin' once more, continuing to take out the riflemen one by one. Left on deck by himself, Zerje waxed bittersweetly, "Ah, too easy. Maybe the next one..." With that, he leapt off to his next target in a blur of moment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryan fulfilled his first objective as well. The deck was littered with the unconscious bodies of the Red Star's 5th Battalion. With not so much as a wrinkle on his suit, Ryan sighed, "Of course, it was to be expected." With a running start, he leapt to his next objective.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the temporary ship of the Grinning Shadow's, Kaito had his hands full with deflecting cannonballs and steering. Though, he suddenly noticed a sharp drop in the frequency of volleys, figuring Zerje and Ryan had taken care of their first target.<p>

* * *

><p>Zerje landed on the next ship gracefully, bowing to the crew. He dipped his blade hand below, then used his other to flare his duster, "Afternoon gentlemen..." He raised his head, sporting a smirk, "Who's first?"<p>

The crew was prepared for the pirate to board their ship. Dozens of riflemen drew a bead on him with itchy trigger fingers. Though, they had their orders. Every one of them were sweating bullets as they held their fire.

A few seconds passed and a tall, barrel chested figure appeared from below deck. His most noticeable feature was his baldness followed by his spiky, brown beard. He carried a hook in his right, a hammer in his left. He looked down at the pirate with contempt, "Ve veel not fall as fast as our broders!"

Zerje snorted, taking his duelist stance, "Heh, I hope not."

With that, the lot of the soldiers open fired as Zerje dashed away at unseen speed at the bearded man. He swung his blade in a solid, rising arc, aiming to cut the man from hip to shoulder.

Fully excepting the pirate to attack, Dmitry caught his opponent's cutlass with his hook. He pursued with a downswing of his hammer at Zerje's crown. Twirling his pistol and grabbing the barrel, Zerje slammed the butt of his gun into his attacker's elbow.

Dmitry immediately winced as the trajectory of his attack was forced aside, then felt the sting of Zerje driving his knee into the bottom of his ribcage. He grunted painfully and swung his weapons furiously in unison.

Zerje flung himself backwards, into a handspring, as the two weapons crossed above him while arcing his foot into the large's man chin. Dmitry's head snapped to the sky as Zerje sprang above him and flipped down with an ax kick to his face.

He followed through and brought Dmitry's face crashing to the deck. The intense rattling of his brain left the captain lying motionless. His crew starred in shock of his swift defeat as Zerje lorded over him. He turned to the rest of the ship's crew, "He lied."

* * *

><p>While traveling to his next target, Ryan was greeted with a hail of gunfire. Excepting a corpse to land on their deck, they were greeted by a perfectly intact pirate in a pinstriped suit.<p>

Ryan opened his fist and dropped a few dozen lead balls. Their jaws came next in disbelief, "Zad iz impozzible!"

Ryan sighed, cutting his eyes at the speaker, "Obviously not." He punctuated his statement by slipping his hand into his jean pockets.

"Sdand down!" A voice cried out from above. Ryan turned his gaze to the crow's nest as an officer leapt down. With hard glares, the crew lowered their rifles and backed away.

The Commanding Officer was young, tall, squared jaw and possessed sharp features. He removed his ushanka, revealing his buzzed cut, dirty blonde hair. Next, he removed his over coat and jacket, exposing his broad shoulders, barrel chest and well-muscled arms, "I veel face you." His piercing blue eyes showed a fierce determination for victory. He dropped into a low stance, leaning forward, hands open and waiting. Ryan immediately noted it as a grappler's stance.

With that, the commander lunged forward, feet first, trying to lock one leg around Ryan's stomach and bring the other into the back of his knee, "Sickle Sveep." He found his opponent's abs to be as hard as steel and his knee unbending to his mighty efforts, also feeling something concealed under his opponent's attire.

Ryan quickly swept his free leg to the sky, then let his heel come crashing down on the deck as the enemy rolled away into a three point stance. His gaze narrowed at the suited man. As he rose to his feet and took his stance once more, "My name iz Vlad, Commader of ze Fourd Baddalion."

"Ryan D. Syrus, First Mate of the Grinning Shadow Pirates," Ryan replied in kind, unmoving.

Vlad grunted as he rushed forward, "Rollink Dread." Suddenly, he rolled around to Ryan's back, mounting him from behind, grabbing his arm and flipping them both to the ground. Once again noticing the hidden object, he quickly pulled the hand to his chest, locked his thighs around the elbow, and secured the wrist trying to hyperextend his adversary's elbow, "H.a.H! I veel dake zis arm for ze Red Sdars!" His crew gave an excited yell at their commander's signature move. He was quite pleased with himself until he realized that Ryan's arm wasn't yielding.

"Have you notice? I let you behind me." Ryan kipped to his feet with ease as Vlad continued to persist. "If I never allow you to extend my elbow in the first place..." He raised his arm slightly before slamming Vlad's skull into the deck with a nauseating crunch. Vlad's eyes rolled back and his grip loosened as he slumped from the First Mate's arm to the deck, "You cannot hyperextend it."

Ryan straightened his sleeve and jacket before peering to the rest of the crew with disinterest. He turned towards his final goal and stepped forward, the entirety of the crew stepping back, "As I thought." With a mighty leap, he was off once more, leaving the crew to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaito found his route all but clear, except for the flagship. The rest of the ships only began to stir as he closed in and it took little effort for him to deflect their shots. Though, he saw a large, winged shadow ascend from behind the flagship. The shadow loomed above only for moment before heading towards the temporary ship of the Grinning Shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>Zerje and Ryan also took note of this fact as they advanced on the last ship. They were easily able to perceive it as an avian creature but something was about its features. It was too long and round. Their suspicions were confirmed as it suddenly fired on Kaito's position.<p>

Their attention was quickly brought back to the ship as the sound of rifle fire pealed out. Zerje diverted the shots with flat of his blade while Ryan simply caught his. They landed on the deck, the Captain cleaving down his firing squad; Pinstripe opted for a reverse roundhouse, flooring the opposition.

Zerje chuckled, "Is that thing firing cannonballs?"

"Yes," affirmed his first mate.

Zerje pointed to the ship, "Well, I'mma let you and Kaito handle that while I scout out the island." He thumbed behind himself with a smile.

Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes, "Roger that." He grabbed a cannonball, pitching it at Zerje. He was already prepared and kicked the round screaming towards the bird, "Pearl Cannon!" Ryan quickly hopped on while his captain leapt off the deck. Zerje closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before landing on the sea like a leaf and dashing across it like it was solid ground.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked to the sky with a puzzled look as a bird fired cannonballs at him, "...the hell?" He was knocked back to reality by the rocking of the ship and sea spray, "Right, protect the ship." The wind slowly begun to stir around the navigator as he rose off the ship then shot into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>Three men sat on the raven cannon, triplets to be precise. Each garbed in the Red Star's uniform with blue eyes, soft features and cropped blond hair. One was unarmed, leaning to the side with a crazy look in his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of cannon fire. Another carried a rifle, meticulously checking its sight and barrel. The last was armed with a hook and hammer at his side, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl.<p>

Albert continued to watch the sea as a cannonball sailed nearby and Ryan silently landed behind them, "Gentlemen, I must request you cease firing at our means of transportation." Abram grunted as he peered over his shoulder, "Shoot him." Without a second thought, Alexander leveled his rifle at the suited intruder and squeezed the trigger. With impeccable timing, Ryan jolted out of the bullets trajectory, "Obviously, you were not watching any of my previous engagements." Alexander's firing arm dropped as he glared at his missed target. Abram sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Albert..."

It took a moment for it to register with the 'youngest' triplet. Albert turned as it finally clicked and lunged with grasping hands. With a swift sidestep, Ryan eluded the grapple attempt. He rose his hand before Albert collapsed from a chop to the nape.

Reloaded, Alexander sets his sight on the suited pirate once more. "Hvatit," Abram declared raising a hand as Alexander lowered his. Abram exhaled as he stood up, drawing his weapons. "Good, I tire of wasting my time... Hopefully," Ryan announced. The riflemen glowered, quickly raising his rifle once more. Feeling the scowl of his 'older' brother, he lowered it just as swiftly.

Abram stepped forward, flourishing his weapons, "Da, let's see how long you keep that confidence."

"Bifuu!"

A howling wind followed, causing the raven to tumble end over and fall from the sky. It regained its balance but lost two of its riders, particularly the ones not in a harness.

From his vantage point, Kaito watched as Ryan and another plummeted toward the sea, "Oh shit, sorry man!"

Ryan sighed, already resigned to his situation. He glanced over to Abram who was taking it in equal measures. He nodded towards the main ship on the way down and soon after hitting the water, they swam for it.

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Log of the Grinning Shadow Pirates...**

**Ryan: **Let me show you something.

**Kaito: **You really wanna fight me up here? Seriously?!

**?: **Gonna have to speak up sonny.

**Metal Thorns! A God Among Men! (Part II)**

**Zerje: **I'm not a whore!

* * *

><p>Whelp, been awhile... Too long in fact but I will strive to update on a more consistence basis.<p> 


End file.
